Wings
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Yullen week is here! enjoy 7 short one-shots of our lovely white Moyashi and the grumpy samurai's love my first year doing this *excited* plus a bonus one-shot for New Year's Eve, enjoy.
1. off the maps

ciao, my readers. how are you guys? enjoying school or whatever you do? this is the first day of Yullen week - i'm so happy! i'd just read chapter 217, and i must say - I ALWAYS KNEW THAT KANDA WAS A KICKASS STRONG! won't spoil this for you though, you have to go and see it by yourself *wink*

enjoy ^^

* * *

Pairing: Yullen/Arekan (there's no romance, not really. I mean, they're CHILDREN! Chibi-Yu! and Chibi-Allen! KAWWWWAIIIIII~!)

Rating: K+

Theme: Off the maps

Day: 1

Warning: cuteness overload ^^ XD and i never managed to get through to Katsura Hosino, so i still didn't get the rights for -Man *pout*

*singing* EENJOOOOOY!

* * *

_Summery: Kanda was a survivor of a sinking ship and had found himself at a small island known to none. Then he had found a fallen angel there._

* * *

"Fast! Pull up the sails, we're sinking."

"The mast broke!"

"Someone take the women and the children to the escape boats, hurry!"

A young dark-haired boy, Yu Kanda was being pulled by a firm grip of his father, Hiroshi Kanda. The father picked him up and placed him in the boat gently.

He turned but was stopped by Yu clutching his shirt, "Where are you going, oto-sama?"

The ship rocked to the side, risking the boat to fall back onto the ship; people were screaming and Hiroshi yanked the hand off and pushed him to the boat, "Stay here, I'll come back don't you worry." He turned and ran back to the shore, tears in his eyes.

'I'm sorry, Yu.'

"Get the boat down!" yelled one of the sailors.

"Oto-sama! OTO-SAMA!" the poor kid cried. "Don't leave me, come back!"

One of the women hugged and patted his head, "It'll be fine, dear. Don't make his job harder then it's."

Slowly the struggles calmed and the boy went limp, eyes dead. The lady wanted to cry, but she held it in and just hugged him tighter as the boat was lowered to the gushing sea and was trailing further and further from the ship, going up and down from the waves.

~.~.~.~

The days went and passed, and the sea had finally calmed down. There was no food and no water left, everyone was freezing and two babies had already died and dumped into the sea after a quick prayer.

The lady and the dark-haired boy stayed in the middle of the boat, hugging each other, the lady humming and Yu sleeping in her embrace.

~.~.~.~

Slowly, more days passed and more from the women and the children died; until only Yu and the lady were left in the boat.

"Yu?" her voice was hoarse from the salty water and from the dehydration. The boy looked up and she forced a smile on her tired face.

"D-don't give up, dear. You'll find happiness someday."

"I won't," determination filled his eyes that were dead up until now. "Oto-sama needs to fulfill his promise to me."

She smiled sadly and hugged him tighter until she felt her strength leaving and breathed deeply one last breath.

"You're a good boy," she closed her eyes for good.

"Oba-sama?" the boy shook her. "Oba-sama!" he realized she stopped breathing and chocked on his tears. He has pride, and he won't break down. He was a bright boy, not only it won't do any good to him, it'll exhaust the water resources he still had in his body.

Instead he pushed the lady off of him and prayed a quick prayer before rolling her off the boat and into the sea.

'I won't give up, oto-sama, oba-sama.'

The days went by; rain and the cold helped him stay alive. But the boy passed out in the boat from starvation and lack of enough source of water.

When he opened his eyes, to his surprise, he'd found himself looking at a giant bird souring the night skies.

The bird was pure white and glowed in the moon light. Yu tried to get up, only to find out that the boat stopped. He rolled to the side of the boat and reached out and touched **wet sand**.

'Land!' he suddenly felt power wash him and he jumped off the boat and rushed into forest of trees, although his body was protesting after days of not moving and not eating.

His eyes widen up at the sight of several fruits lying on the side of one of the trees and picked them up, devouring them hungrily.

He'd finished a great deal of them when he'd heard a growl near him and he jumped as he saw a wolf nearing him.

"EEP!" he turned and climbed on the tree next to him. He looked down to see what the wolf do. But fortunately for him, the wolf looked up in disappointment before turning and running deeper into the forest.

The boy sighed in relief before the branch under him snapped and he fell with a scream.

"Ouch!" he winched as he got up; luckily, he just had some scratches and bruises.

He shakily stood up, all adrenaline leaving him; leaving him tired and empty.

Thud! The boy fell back onto the grass around the tree and fell unconscious.

_._._._

Somehow, he managed to sleep there the whole night without an animal trying to eat him. He had found a lake deeper into the forest and drank until he was exploding, then he jumped into the lake and swam happily. He washed his dark hair and discovered a hard stone that had broken parts that looked like a brush, so he happily brushed his hair as well. When he finished, he went out, fresh and started to look for more food.

He'd found some fruits and a recently dead and half eaten fox. The boy searched for wood and gathered them before falling down with a huff and pondered, 'How am I going to make fire? I don't have any matches.'  
He then remembered his father sticking a box of matches and a lighter in his clothes just before the storm came. he wiped the tears threatening to fall and ran to the boat.

He rushed to the boat and to his luck, he'd found the box of matches and the lighter. He jumped in glee and rushed to his place only to find that the corpse of the fox had disappeared and the branches scattered everywhere.

The boy fumed, "Who did this?!" he screamed.

_Silence…_

The kid felt tears trailing down his eyes and he curled into a ball in the middle of the clearing and cried.  
'I'm scared, I'm tired. I'm sorry, oto-sama, oba-sama. I don't want to be here, where is everyone? Am I really the only one left? Oto-sama…'

A tree next to him rustled and he looked up, his eyes puffy and red. Suddenly branches broke and something fell from the top of the trees to the floor.

The boy had immediately recognized the thing; it was the bird he saw the other night. He hesitantly stood up and approached the huge white bird.  
When he got near enough, he saw that the bird had slashes on his side, heavily bleeding; one of his wings bend in an awkward way and drenched in dry blood.

The kid stared in horror at the scene before him, how could anybody hurt something so _beautiful_ and _pure_? He shook his thoughts out and rushed to the boat.

In the boat he had found some blankets and a first-aid kit that half-survived the storm. He loaded them on his back and rushed back to the bird. He then took the thickest and hardest branch he had found and mumbled a small warning before snapping back the bone, thanking his father for showing him once how to do it on an injured bird he'd found; the bird let out a heart breaking wail and fell limp, flinching here and there.

Yu hardened himself like his father would do when he had to treat someone from the battle and his face turned stoic. He held the sore wing again and warped the one of the blankets around it; took one rope from the boat and the branch together and tied tightly the rope, holding the wing in his place.  
He then proceeded to the slashes, not showing anything on his face while he cleaned them roughly, eliciting painful moans and wails from the bird.

"I'm finishing, don't worry," he couldn't help but try to comfort the bird. He got a coo and a nudge to his leg in response.  
He took another blanket and ripped it to stripes; he tied them together and used them as bandages.  
He then took the last three blankets that were still a bit wet from the storm and spread on the grass. He gathered the branches again and took out the matches.  
The bird cooed and he turned to him. Endless seas of storm-gray eyes stared at him; the bird had a strange scar over his left eye. The eyes sparkled and he for some reason understood that he wanted to do something and stepped back.  
The bird raised his head and blew on the branches; immediately the branches were set on fire.

Yu stared in awe at them, not believing what he was seeing; he turned to the bird, whose eyes sparkled in amusement.  
"Thank you," he bowed to him before smacking himself for bowing in front of a **bird**.

He waited a bit and took the driest blanket and pulled it over the bird, he then looked in question at him.  
The bird's eyes soften and he raised his healthy wing and let the dark-haired boy snuggled into his warm stomach.  
The bird cooed as in singing for him and he felt sleep creeping unto him until he just surrounded to it and fell asleep.

_._._._

Yu opened his eyes and stared straight into a male chest; he yelped and backed back, snatching himself from arms that surrounded him.  
"W-who are you?!" he screamed, grabbing a long branch, glaring at the being before him before dropping the branch in shock.

A boy around his age rose from his place on the grass; he rubbed his eyes and looked at the boy, blinked and then smiled brightly, the sunlight falling at him.  
Yu rubbed his eyes as well, but not from sleep; the boy had a striking resemblance to the bird he'd found yesterday. The boy had white shoulder-length hair and pale-complexion; his eyes were the same storm-gray with the red scar over his left eye. Huge white wings, one warped with a rope and held by the branch, sprouted from his back and he was **naked**. The sunlight didn't help. In fact, it has just made it _**worse**._

He felt his face fire up in embarrassment. He rushed to the now-dry blankets and dumped it on the winged-boy.  
"Put something on you!" he covered his red face.  
The white-haired boy tilted his face, still smiling, and took the blanket and threw it away. Instead, he snuck to Yu and hugged him.  
"HA!"  
"GAH!"  
Yu continued struggling until he felt the boy stiffen and a wet feeling grew next to his hip; he glanced down and almost puked.

He'd completely forgotten about his injuries on his side; the slashes dripped and he saw the home-made bandages in a pool where they'd slept before. He realized that when the bird turned to the boy, the bandages fell and when he jumped, the injuries opened up.

He sighed and then scowled at them. The white-haired winged boy whimpered as Yu took the ropes and ripped them again as to use the clean parts as bandages.  
"There… it'll be fine." The boy looked up with teary eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

Yu's face grew hoter again and he looked to the side, "Just put something on, will you?"  
He only got a cute tilted head to the side in confusion. He scowled again and took the blanket and warped it around his waist, tying it up.

He then sat down and beckoned the boy to sit down as well; the boy jumped and glomped him. His face turned redder and he spluttered around as he shouted at him to sit down **next** to him, not **on** him.  
Finally, the bird-boy seemed to understand and he sat down next to him, head on his lap.

"I'm Kanda Yu. What's your name, baka?" he tangled his fingers in his white hair, enjoying the feeling of feather-like.  
The boy cooed. Yu raised an eyebrow, "You don't talk in human-language?"  
The boy opened his grey eyes and stared **into** Yu's eyes.  
Recognition flashed and the boy smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, Kanda Yu." An unsure melodically childish voice whispered.  
Yu's eyes widened up in awe, "You speak my language?"  
"Y-yes."  
"So what's your name?"  
"Don't have one, but I guess you can call me Allen."  
"So I'll call you Bean Sprout," Yu smirked, his feisty side returning.  
Allen pouted, "Don't call me that, weirdo."  
"Who're you calling you weirdo? Weirdo."  
"Well… why else you'll be alone here? Don't you humans have your own home?"

Yu quieted down and stared down in a frown, turning away from the boy so he won't see the tears in his eyes, "Was washed here from a big ship. Haven't seen oto-sama since then."  
He noticed Allen as he hugged him from behind and leaned back, relaxing. Big crystal like tears rolled down his face as he turned and sobbed quietly into the bandaged chest of the winged boy.

"There, there," Allen rubbed his back, smiling softly, his wings ruffling a bit. He glowed a bit and Yu felt warmth wash him and his eyes dropped down in fatigue.  
He looked up to the smiling angel like kid and fell asleep.

Allen wiped his tears and smiled, "No need to cry anymore, Yu."  
Yu only smiled in his sleep.  
Allen closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

The boys slept in an embrace in the protecting clearing, on an island, far away from civilization, outside of any map ever being created.

But none of the boys cared about that.

_The roads of my heart aren't on any map, because love cannot just be found like that…_

End.

* * *

*fidget nervously* so... what do you think? this is my first year doing Yullen Week and i'm so EXCITED. i love this Pairing. i think they're my OTP! Allen and Kanda aren't just cutest thing EVER?

can't wait for seeing my readers again, hallo! what's up? you know the drill - i write, you read, i enjoy people reading, you review!

merry Christmas! (that's soon) and Hannuka holiday had just finished *pout* i'm back to school. I HATE YOU, I WANT TO SLEEP! who agrees with me? *review if you agree ^^*

see you soon~


	2. messenger

time for the second theme! i had such a hard time writing this, because i was blushing the **whole** time, and i wasn't even writing smut, i'm so hopeless... boohoo *sob*

*jump* my show that i'm performing in is starting next week and i'm so nervous~ i want it to work out and to have a blast butbutbutbutbutbut i'm afraid, no scratch that, **terrified** that i'll mess up and ruin everything. WAAAAAAAAAH what am i supposed to do~? *wail*

ahem, sorry for that, got a little bit overboard.

anonymous: che. yeah right. if she'll go overboard, she'll make me kill the earl barehanded

me: shh, don't tell them that

anonymous: *sweat drop* you're kidding me right?

me: *grin evilly* nope

* * *

anyway, we should get back to the story, have fun~

Pairing: Yullen (smexy)

Rating: T

Theme: Messenger

Day: 3

Warning: kissing, an almost sex scene (was too embarrassed to write the smut, sorry.)

* * *

**_Summery: In a world where people never write letters, only text or call, a young male had found an injured pigeon with a letter attached to it._**

* * *

_It was in the evening when it happens..._

Allen stood up from his chair and flipped open his cell-phone, typing a message to his red-headed friend, Lavi.

**_Be back in 2 h ^^_**

He waited for a second before his phone buzzed.

**_K! Have a blast, shrimp ;P_**

**_~the awesome rabbit~_**

Allen frowned but didn't answer back, choosing to ignore the moron and started to head home.

'I'm so happy that Cross had finally allowed me to get a new cell-phone. I was almost ready to kill him for having absolutely **no** way to get to my friends.' He kicked a pebble that was in his way and sighed. 'How did people even communicated without phones or E-mails back then? Probably were completely ignorant of the real world or the possibilities we have today.'

Suddenly a flash crossed his sight range and clashed into his chest and fell down. Allen managed to catch the thing before it reached the floor and sighed in relief, good thing he learned reflexes from the many debt-chasers, he shuddered from the thought but turned to his hands when he heard painful coos.

A gray-white pigeon rested in his palms, one wing broken and a cast attached to his right leg.

Curious and worried, he hurried to his house; when he got there, he rushed to the bathroom, not before placing gently the pigeon on the desk in his bedroom. In the bathroom, he grabbed the first-aid kit and a water bottle and then rushed back to the bedroom.

He crouched next to the bird and placed him gently on the bed and mumbled a quiet apology before snapping the bone back and warping the wing in a small cast.  
Wails and chirps were heard. Allen squeezed his eyes in sorrow for the bird and took the bottle and opened the cap. He placed down the cap and poured to it a bit of water, beckoning the pigeon to drink from it. The injured bird looked at him, as if testing him; but then he looked down and drank from the water.

Allen almost shouted in happiness before noticing the case cast again and disconnected it from the leg.  
The bird cooed at him, as if amused and returned to the water and the bread crumbs he'd spread next to her. He looked at her confusingly before returning to the case and opened it; he'd found a small, crumpled letter in it.

'How curious, why does a person need a pigeon when he can just call? More romantic, I guess? Is he poor? But a person who can't afford a cell-phone can't possibly afford a mail-pigeon.'  
He shook his head and gulped as he opened the letter, eyes widening up in shock.

_'Dear reader,_

_You probably wonder who would send a pigeon in this time and age. Well, I wanted to ask that whoever gets this letter will grant me one last wish.  
__If you can, write yes or no and put it back in the case._

_Thank you.'_

The words were really small and a bit smudged, making it hard to decipher the words. But when he did, his brain gears turned in questions.  
'What the hell? Who's asking this? In a letter, none the less. Should I say yes or no? I'm curious… but this is probably some kind of a prank.  
…I'll just go with it, what's the worse that could happen?'

_How wrong he was…_

He scribbled down 'yes' and placed the letter back in the case. He then sat next to the pigeon, waiting for something to happen. What he waited for, he didn't know.

The pigeon glowed and spread his wings, the cast falling down. Allen jumped as the bird charged toward the case, snatching it and disappearing into the horizon.

"W-what the-?" his eyes were wide and he was frozen in his place.

He sat there for a while until a buzz was heard, making him jump. He turned to his phone and almost laughed in relief. He picked the phone and flipped it open, answering the call.

"_Hi there, dude? What's up?_" Lavi's voice rang in his ear.  
He smiled and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, had found a weird injured pigeon with a **_letter_ **attached to it."  
"_Wow! You mean… like a mail-pigeon? Used in wars before the telegraph?_"  
"I don't know about the facts, but yes."  
"_OMG! You have to show me her!_"  
"Can't, answered the letter and she flew out of the window."  
"_Aww… how unfortunate. Wait, wasn't she injured?_"  
"I know, it was weird, too."  
"_How so, Shrimp?_"  
"Don't call me that!" he sighed. "The letter had some request from a dying person, I think it was probably a prank. He asked if I can grant one wish. I wrote yes, and the bird suddenly glowed and snatched the letter."  
"_How weird… but be careful, who knows who sent this? Maybe someone want to propose to you? You lucky bastard._"  
"Shut up," he turned red at the thought. "I'm a teenager, I don't get proposals. I'm not even that popular!"  
"_No need to be shy, bad-boy. Just don't forget to invite me old me!_"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you **if** by any ungodly means I'll get married," he exaggerated, opening his arms widely.  
"_Don't be a party-pooper, shrimpy. See you later, dude._"  
"'kay! Say hi to Leenalee from me, bye."  
"_Bye!_" Lavi hang up.

Allen looked at the cell-phone, chuckled and placed it on the shelf next to him. He then stretched up and fell down on the bed, frowning as he felt the water and the bread next to him.  
'Shit! I forget about the water.'  
He stood up and cleaned the bed before changing sheets and falling back again on the bed, snuggling to his blanket.  
'Maybe I'll take a short nap.'  
His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

_.oOo._

As darkness enveloped the day, a dark figure slipped into the room. Long-ebony hair tied in a high pony-tail and perfectly muscular and agile body crept to the pale body on the bed in the room.  
Cobalt eyes lingered on the sleeping boy and his mouth smirked. He crouched next to the bed, running his long fingers through the silky white hair.  
'So this is the foolish boy answering my letter, how naïve to believe it wasn't real.'  
He cupped his cheek and his lips founded the pink lips, relishing at the sweet taste of them. The mysterious male retreated from the lips and licked his own in amusement.  
'How sweet my little Bean Sprout is.'  
A low chuckle bubbled in him and he picked the boy up in a bridal style, turning to the window.

A knock halted him.  
'Shit.'  
"Oi, Stupid apprentice! You there? Wake up, you moron!"  
'How unsightly.'  
"I'm coming inside, be prepared."  
'Might as well,' he scowled.

The door thrashed open and a long red haired man walked inside, a cigarette in his mouth and a mask covering half face.  
"Who the hell are you?" the man frowned at him.  
'Time to go.'  
"I'm just taking what's mine," he replied and jumped outside with the unconscious boy with him.

The man fumed at the door, 'so the idiot managed to get himself kidnapped. Now how to tell his friends…'

He watched the moon and sighed, returning to his room, 'I'll need a new apprentice, that idiot apprentice, wasting my time.'

_.oOo._

Allen eyes squinted in the light and he slowly opened them, finding himself glaring into dark blue eyes.  
He yelped and scrambled back, falling down from a bed and hitting his head on the floor.  
"Aw…" he nursed his head bump and a chuckle made him look up.

The same dark blue eyes that stared at him belonged to a tall and lean male. His long dark hair glowed blue and was pulled into a high pony tail. He wore tight sleeveless shirt, showing his broad chest and the built stomach. His arms were muscular, but not too much, and his long fingers brushed the fringe off his face. Perfect pointy nose stood proudly above cheeky lips that were curled in a smirk.

He couldn't help but stare in awe at the perfect being before him.  
"Like what you see?" a low voice startled him.  
His face grew warm and he looked away in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry."  
"Che, no need to." He kneeled before him and held his chin, tilting it up. "Look at me."

He stared into the cobalt eyes and his brain suddenly swam in daze. Those cursed lips inched closer to him. When they pressed onto his, something snapped in his brain and he pressed back in force.  
He tilted his face to let the man better access into his mouth.  
He could feel him smirk, and a wet tongue invaded his cavern, he was in daze and couldn't decipher between dream and reality.  
He moaned into the kiss and gripped the broad shoulders. The man snaked his arms around his waist and held him firmly.

When he pulled away, Allen panted as he moved to his neck, moving expertly down.  
"You're mine, my Bean Sprout," he whispered into his neck and Allen moaned again.  
'What…? My… Bean Sprout…?' he couldn't think.  
"Yes, mine…" he undressed him.  
"No one to have but _mine_…"

_The messenger brought me a Pandora box filled with lust._

End.

* * *

*blush heavily and hid my face in my hands* oh my god! what have i done? am o corrupting little children's mind with this story?

anonymous: shut up *whack my head*

me: ouch! what did you do that for?

anonymous: che. you're annoying, baka kuma

me: *stick my tongue out at him* and you're a dick.

anonymous: *rolls eyes* che, whatever *vanish*

did you enjoy the story? *meekly asks* please review for this. i need love to make me keep going *now over dramatically faints*

hehe, see ya next theme ^^


	3. shelter

i feel like my one-shots are getting shorter and shorter every theme that is passing. shit, that's not good, by the time of the last one, the one-shot will be 0 words, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

*pant* anyway, enjoy.

p.s. forget last theme - i really want to have the rights for -Man. but you know what they say-sometimes dreams are just dreams *sob*

* * *

Pairing: I guess Yullen/Arekan.

Rating: K+

Theme: Shelter

Day: 5

Warning: OOC

* * *

**_Summery: The ark was the only place he could hide, where he could cry; scream at the god who left him alone once again. But sometimes that wasn't enough, so he had to find someone to shelter him from the world._**

* * *

He curled into a ball on the bench, tears flowing down pale cheeks. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes roughly to wipe away the tears, making the area around the eyes raw and tender.  
'Why can't they see that I don't want to betray them? I just want to protect them, but they won't allow me. What did I do to deserve this?'

The lingering shadow of his uncle, Neah, didn't help the situation at all. In fact, he made it worse.  
He couldn't even look at the window without seeing him there, looming over him, waiting for an opportunity to take over his body.

_He was tired, very tired…_

'**No!** I'll not think like this. I'll find a way to get him out of my body,' he looked around the musician's room. The white walls of the room soothed him, as if absorbing the sins and the hardships he had been through.

...

He sometimes, when Central had once again tried to question him, not in a very nice way, about the Noah and their plans – stomped into the room, screaming and punching the mirror again and again. The mirror fixed himself _only to be broken **again **_by his fists.

He, sometimes, just sat on the bench,_ lifeless_.

Sometimes, he argued with God, screaming at him for _abandoning_ **_him_**, for being abandoned by_ **everyone**_. He screamed in sorrow and fear; In hope and despair; In want and abandon.

"**Why**?!" he once yelled. "_Why_?! I-I just wanted Mana to _love_ **_me_**. I wanted to find someone who wouldn't be afraid of my arm. I-I… just want **_love_**…"

...

Kanda was walking next to the door leading to the ark's room when he saw the white-haired exorcist walking into the ark. He stopped and glanced into the room.  
'I wonder why he went into there if he's not allowed there. Che, why should I care?'  
But his curiosity overwhelmed his annoyance, so he trailed to the diamonds-like gate and snuck in.

As usual, the white and deserted city unnerved him. _Nothing_ could be this pure without some darkness crawling not far behind; too bad he knew what this darkness was – the Noah, or rather, _the_ **_14th_**.  
He saw a shadow passing the houses and he turned to see Allen opening a door and enter it. He took chase, so as to not miss the door in the endless maze of the ark.

When he got to the door, he hesitated, almost as if afraid to open the door and see what Allen is doing in there. He decided instead to wait on the door step for something.  
'Che, how idiotic of him.'

After a while, just when he had decided to go, a sob alerted him; he went to the handle when he heard murmurs from inside. He tilted his head so that the ear will be pressed to the door so that he could hear better.

"_**Why**?! Why?! I-I just wanted Mana to_ _love **me**. I wanted to find someone who wouldn't be afraid of my arm. I-I just want **love**…_"  
The sobbing grew and Kanda felt horrible; he wasn't as insensitive as other people thought of him to be; he just realized that caring is not a good way of life if you want to survive, especially with his past.  
'_Alma__…_'  
No! **No**, he couldn't think of him _now_. He should focus on the ones who most deserve his caring. Those who never knew of the word 'caring'.  
'_Allen…_'  
He opened the door quietly and peered inside of the musician's room.

Allen was curled into a ball on the bench next to the piano. His fingers trailed the keys without pressing them. His eyes were red and puffy, showing tears trails down his cheeks. Kanda noticed the dead gaze those once bright gray eyes held and his heart tightened inside of him.

How could this boy, a _mere_ **_child_**, carry all of this on his shoulders and not break? He felt anger washing him; those bastards from Central were the cause of this boy's misery. They'd never remembered that they were talking to a mere **kid**, a child that **_didn't_** want to be involved in this stupid war from the beginning. He was dragged to this only because of his two opposite powers – the innocence and the dark matter, and the two sides – the exorcist and the Noah that existed in him.  
He never had any freedom, never knew about warmth or love. When he'd finally gained something familiar to this, it was ripped cruelly from him only to discover that it probably wasn't real either.  
How could they, those people that never knew what he'd been through to call _**him**_ a 'Traitor'? If he'd be the judge, **_they_** would be the traitors.

"K-Kanda?" a small husky voice tore him from his daze and threw him back into reality.  
Allen was shaking on the bench, eyes full of fear were glued to him, waiting.  
He closed into him, making the white-haired teen flinch, ready for an insult or a punch. He, inside, flinched as well, hurt.  
'I guess you won't let me in because I'd reminded you of the past to much, huh? I'm so sorry, Allen.'

Instead of doing his usual ranting, the black-haired samurai warped his arms around the younger one and embraced him tightly to him.  
"K-Kanda?!" Allen squeaked in shock, squirming a bit, not used to the action.  
"I-I'm sorry," he held him tighter, as if he was afraid to let him go.  
"W-why? You didn't do anything wrong," he was confused, what is Kanda talking about?  
"I did," Kanda insisted. "I was blind, never thought of my actions actually _harming_ someone who needed something else then anger and hatred, someone who didn't deserve this."

Allen slowly felt warmer and secured, so snuggled closer into the first real hug he'd ever _received_.  
"It's okay," he chuckled. "It's not like you know about my past or something like that. I'd preferred to leave it like this."  
"Then you need to change this," Kanda fumed. "No one has the right to judge someone without even _**knowing**_ them fully."  
"So are you saying that they're wrong, Kanda? You know that you can be called a traitor for holding this kind of thoughts," he chuckled amusingly.  
"I don't care, you deserve better then those pieces of shit."  
"Language, Kanda."  
"Don't. **care**."  
"Then care, BaKanda."  
"Shut up, Moyashi."  
And for once Allen didn't answer back, retorting only for leaning into the warmth and security that his comrade's embrace gave him.

He'd lost his old shelter, but no matter…  
_Because he'd found a new one._

_A shelter, where a person lets go and regrets. A shelter of love, lets go and never regrets..._

End.

* * *

so. here you go. i have to fly, i have a babysitter.

i'm so busy! i have two tests, a work in English, a work in Math, and my IMUN work, for MONDAY! i'm so tired *faints*

see ya on the next theme ^^


	4. northern star

phew *wiping away sweat* i'm not going down in word count. in fact, i'd just passed 2,000, yay!

now for a really confusing one-shot

just to tell you guys, none of the one-shots are making any sense to me. so do tell me if you don't understand either. i didn't put in them all the things to understand the lot, so you can flame me if you want *stands proudly in front of the flame*

kidding, but still do review me, i looo~ooove reviews ^J^

never had, never have and never will own -Man *sob*

* * *

Pairing: Yullen/Arekan (not much of romance, sorry guys)

Rating: K+

Theme: Northern star

Day: 7

* * *

**_Summery: "Look, it's the Northern star that'll guide you when you're lost," he remembered his old man smiling. Years after, he was lost, when he came across the person that guided him outside his cage._**

* * *

Once, when he complied with his old man's desire to watch the stars on a lonely night, his old man said something that he'd always remember for life, even after the old man had died and he had stayed alone again.

* * *

_"Come, Yu," a man with frizzy gray hair and spectacles pulled an annoyed child toward the sea next to their house.  
__"Let me go, old man!" the boy struggled, but at the man's strong grip he soon gave up and followed the man._

_When they'd reached the sea shore, the man released the boy and sat on a big rock, a far away gaze held in his eyes._

_Usually, when the old man got like this, Yu would leave him and go train with his little wooden sword; but this time, the old man seemed to be very serious and it felt like he was predicting something only he knew about._

_"Yu," he called him simply. Yu hesitantly approached him and sat next to him on the rock.  
__The man smiled warmly and patted his head. The boy huffed in annoyance, only to be distracted by the man's arm pointing up, to the sky.  
__"Look, Yu." He pointed on a brightly shining star in the skies. "This is called the Northern star. Sailors use this star to guide them through the sea safely. The Northern star will guide you when you're lost and without hope."  
__His knowing eyes sparkled in content and old knowledge; Yu knew that the old man knew something that will happen in his life later, but didn't want to press due to his fear, not that he would admit it._

* * *

"Oi, Yu!" a red-headed male with a green-scales bandanna shouted to a long dark-haired male walking down the corridor. An eye patch and a green eye completed the look as the red-headed jumped back when a sword swung on him.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There, Yu. Try not to kill me."  
"Actually, I did _try_ to kill you. And don't call me that, idiot rabbit!"

Lavi smirked, he didn't really care about the death-threats because he knew that Yu never really meant them, _sometimes_.  
But never mind that. He'd thought of the smartest thing **ever**! He's going to bring Yu to a bar and meet his friend's cousin that Tyki had told him that was the best suited boy for Yu's friendship.  
'And if everything is according to plan, even _more_ then friends,' he thought amusingly.

But he'd have to be a **little** bit more serious so as to not raise any suspicions.

"Yu." He must have understood the hint, because he lowered his sword and only grumbled about his first name being used.  
Lavi beckoned him to stand closer; Kanda only eyed him then sheathed his sword and hesitantly walked closer.

Lavi smiled, "I asked my friend to meet me at a bar and he told me that his cousin needs someone to watch over him, so that he won't be alone at the bar with us. So can you **please** come and befriend him?"  
"No." 'Damn, no hesitation here.'  
"Why no-"  
"It's going to be annoying. I'm not watching some baby while you are having your fun with your boyfriend."

Lavi blushed at the accusing hint, "He's not my boyfriend. But anyway, his cousin is not a baby; he's eighteen and he just finished high-school."  
"Still a brat, no way."  
"_Pleeeeeeease?_" Lavi mustered his best puppy-eyes.  
"No." 'tch, didn't work, that leaves...'  
"I'll pay you."

Kanda froze, and then pondered a bit before sighing.  
"Fine…"  
He was jumped on from the hyper red-headed. He cursed and buried his elbow in said male's stomach.

Lavi fell down, clutching his stomach, wailing like a baby.  
"Yu~ how could you punch the perfect me?"  
'With that attitude, I'm surprised he even _got_ a boyfriend,' Kanda thought grimly, having been won by that stupid hyper rabbit.  
"What's that brat's name?"  
"Interested?" Lavi wiggled his only see-able brow.  
Kanda rolled his eyes, "No, stupid rabbit. I just need to know so I won't think that your boyfriend is the brat."  
"Yu~ how mean."  
"Tch, just tell me."  
Lavi smiled, "I have no idea. Tyki never told me." He had then to jump back from the angry long-haired's sword.

He ran away with Kanda on his tail, passing people that sighed before returning to their normal activities.

* * *

"I told you I'm sorry, Yu."  
"Don't call me that, rabbit."

They were standing at the side street next to the bar 'BlackArk', Kanda annoyed while Lavi was almost jumping in his place.

Kanda wore plain simple black jeans tucked into high black leather boots and a black sleeveless shirt. A silver belt held his jeans. His hair was pulled in his usual pony tail, and his hip was devoid of the sword because of the place's rules, how he hated them now…

Lavi wore his normal green scales bandanna and eye-patch. He wore black with red linings vest over red tight shirt, and black trousers. He wore black and red snickers and red socks.

"Hi, there." They turned to see two different people approaching them.

"Tyki!" Lavi jumped on the darker one. Tyki had a dark complex with black curly hair resting on his shoulders. He wore a black suit with white gloves and black leather shoes.

"Why are you dressed like at your house?" Lavi blushed. "I feel like I'm degrading myself for not coming with a suit also."  
Tyki smirked and hugged the sulking man, "I just didn't know what you would like me to wear, my bunny, so I went with the one you saw me in the first time we met."  
Lavi shivered and smiled, "I really don't mind what you wear, I'll like you anyway."  
Kanda snorted, "Get this idiotic display inside, will you?"

He smirked as he saw them both blush and disappear inside the bar.  
"Um, excuse me?" shit, he'd totally forgotten about the brat.  
"Yes?" he turned to the brat and his breath hitched.

The brat had a pale-complexion, almost like an angel. He had white hair that just tickled his shoulders, which glowed a bit in the darkness. He noticed red under them, but was distracted by the stormy-gray eyes that seemed as if they pierced through his mind, reading every thing. He shivered as he looked away from them and concreted on his clothes.  
He wore a replica of what Tyki wore that surprisingly, complemented his body well.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" a timid but strong voice shook him out of his staring.  
Staring? He doesn't stare! Kanda Yu doesn't just stare at people.  
"Mister?" shit, now I'm daydreaming.  
"What?" really? That's all he could say?  
"Are you the one accompanying mister Lavi and Tyki?"  
"So what if I am?" so he's the brat? Is he really eighteen?  
The brat face brightened up, and Kanda felt like his insides flipping over, making him feel sick.

"That's great," he lent out his hand for a shake. "My name is Allen Walker, nice to meet you. What is your name?"  
"Tch," he folded his arms. "The name's Kanda, now let's go inside, I'm so annoyed I can kill someone right now even without Mugen."  
"Mugen?" Allen withdrew his hand, his face solemn. Kanda wanted to wipe that face, but he inwardly panicked and threw that thought away.  
"My sword," he tried to act normally. This brat was draining him from any power at all… and he wasn't even **_trying_**.  
"Ah, I see," he didn't understand. "Let's go, you can kill whomever you want later, okay?"  
That smile was a tad evil, Kanda shivered, understanding that he wasn't as innocent as he appeared.

They went inside, and Kanda was attacked by the smell of alcohol and sweat invading his nose.

Allen, it appeared, was used to the smell, although you could see a tick appearing in his eye.

"Kanda, let's go there," Allen grabbed his hand and pulled him to a table far away from the center and close to the back door, so it was much quieter then the pounding music that hurt his sensitive ears.  
He was thankful for that, as the music and the people bumping into him started to irritate him more and more. His head ached and his throat was dry.

Allen noticed that, as he disappeared for a few minutes, only to return with a bottle of white wine and water.  
Kanda raised an eyebrow, "What's the wine for?"  
Allen giggled, "It's the only alcohol I'll drink and I didn't know what you liked, and your head seems to be in pain, so I brought you water."  
'Damn, that brat is observant. But he does have a point.'  
"Thanks, brat."  
The white-haired boy frowned, "The name's Allen, Kanda."  
"Tch, can I get my water?"  
He eyed him a bit before sighing and pouring water into a glass and passing it to him like a professional barman.

Kanda looked in confusion, and Allen, who realized what he did, blushed and rubbed his nape embarrassingly.  
"I-I kind of worked as a barman for a while."  
"I thought you didn't like alcohol," Kanda wasn't going to admit it, but the boy intrigued him.  
He sipped from the water and eyed Allen, who seemed to be uncomfortable.  
"My master owned a bar, so I had to work there."

Who calls a person 'Master', what is he, a slave? Kanda didn't like the thought.  
"Master?"  
"Yes," Allen shivered in fear. "My guardian. Or in other words, the supreme devil."  
Kanda had to chuckle at this, "Because?"  
"You don't want to know," Allen shook his head. He then smiled again and took a sip of his whine glass. "What about you? What do you do?"  
'Damn,' he sulked inwardly, "I monitor my late father's company."  
Allen's face turned solemn once again, "I'm sorry for your father."  
"Don't. He died old and happy," He felt the urge to offer him consolation, what's wrong with him?  
"I'm glad," Allen offered a small smile. "I see that you are covered, no?"  
"Yes, I don't have to do much anyway, so I teach Kendo at one of the schools around here."

"Let me guess, the 'Black Order' high school?"  
Kanda's eyes widened up, "How did you know? We had only just met."  
"I learned there, before I went overseas."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and I do remember the grumpy new teacher that everyone adored. That was two years ago, I think. But I do remember his name. You… Yu! Yes, it was Yu Kanda."  
Allen smirked as he saw Kanda turn red.  
"So I was right. Why didn't you tell me your first name, Yu?" he was gripped by the collar and pulled to the fuming red male.

"Don't call me by my first name, brat." Kanda had expected Allen to get terrified and run away, not laugh.  
"What's funny?"  
"That-that face!" he let him go, only for the boy to curl in his chair, laughing his butt out.  
What about his face? "Y-you were pouting!" what?!  
"I was not," now he was red from humiliation.  
"You were!" Allen's cheeks were red from his laughing and Kanda felt his throat dry up again.  
"Just shut up already, bean sprout," He didn't know where he brought that nickname, but when he looks closer now… he does resemble a bean sprout.

That had shut him up, "Huh?"  
Kanda smirked, but the blush didn't leave his face, "I said bean sprout, brat."

"Who are you calling a bean sprout, long-haired he-she?" Allen was furious, he knew he was short, but this?  
"Who are you calling he-she?" Kanda knew he was overpowered and growled at the thought of defeat.  
"You! You idiot!"

They had started to bicker until a certain rabbit and his boyfriend passed them, then paused and returned.  
Lavi's mouth hang open and Tyki's face had a tint of smile.  
"I see that you guys became friends really fast," Tyki smirked at them.  
They froze and whipped their heads to them, murderous auras emitting from them.  
"_Shut up_," they basically growled. "_Or I'll cut you_."

The innocent duo shivered in fear. Lavi glanced at Tyki and took Allen's arm, and pulled him to the center.  
"L-Lavi?"  
"I'm going to show you the world of dance, my new friend," Lavi winked with his one eye.

Tyki watched them disappear in the crowd and music and looked back at Kanda, who looked at Lavi angrily.  
"Don't worry, Lavi is mine. You can have Allen if you want." Kanda's head snapped to him and he snarled."Who cares about that bean sprout?"  
"So you're already on nicknames basis, that's fast."  
"For the last time, there's nothing between us."

Tyki laughed and took a sip from Allen's forgotten glass and his face darkened down. Kanda took notice of that and quieted down as well.  
"I don't care if you two are romantically involved or not, I just want you to promise me not to break him."  
Break him? "What do you mean?"  
"I don't know what you had been through in your life, but Allen had it ten-times and even more worse."  
"Why? I had a pretty shitty life myself, what gives you the right to say that to my face like this?" he was pissed; his life was horrible until he was adopted. Until the old man showed him the correct road to walk on.  
"Because you didn't retort into keeping everything inside for the fear of people knowing of your existence. You still have a need to let people know that you're here, Allen lost that need a long time ago."

He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't interested in what Tyki meant, but Allen and Lavi returned at the same moment, interrupting his question.  
"My bunny!" Tyki hugged Lavi while he threw a glance at Kanda that meant 'Remember what I said.' Allen sat on the abandoned chair and gazed questionably at Kanda.

Kanda shook his head and sighed in relief when the duo vanished once again.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
He stared at him, not knowing what to say. Allen looked at him, tilting his head as he smiled. Kanda smiled the smallest of smiles back, making Allen perk up and smile brighter.  
"You have a nice smile, Kanda."

And for some reason, he didn't care. He took Allen's hand and took the back door behind them as they escaped the bar.  
They stood at the alley, with Kanda hugging Allen.  
"Kanda?" Allen patted his back. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, just let me be for a while."  
"Okay."

They stood there in silence, until Kanda opened his mouth and sighed.

"My old man told me once," he spoke into the smaller one's hair. "That if I get lost, I can track the Northern star and it will guide me to home."  
Allen closed his eyes and warped his arms around the elder's shoulder. "Did you need it?"  
"Yes, I was lonely. I guess that's kind of losing the right track, because there's no one to tell you otherwise."  
"So did you find it?"  
"I am hugging him right now," Kanda kissed his forehead and smiled. "I hope you'll lead me the right way."  
Allen chuckled, "I'll try my best, Kanda. I'm not the best known here for my direction sense."  
"I'll manage."  
"Okay then."

_Because when love is involved, getting lost is the best gift._

End.

* * *

sorry, i'll try to make it better soon, i just need to fly away really fast for my rehearsals, see ya ^^


	5. halfway

sorry for running off like this and updating this so late.

i just finished five shows and have one left *sob* i had so much fun doing the show 'the gondoliers' by Gilbert and Sullivan.

love you guys and i hope you'll enjoy the story.

p.s. i tried, i really did~ but i don't have the rights yet. *sob*

p.s.s. i'm sorry for confusing things in the story ^^

* * *

Pairing: Yullen

Rating: K+

Day: 9

Theme: Halfway

Warning: OOC

* * *

**_Summery: When Allen looked at his half finished story, he knew he needed some inspiration. Enter the stoic hot prince of the school, and maybe he'll learn that not every story needs to be finished to be interesting._**

* * *

_'No matter where you're right now, I'll find you, even if it kills me. And when I find you…'_

"Agh!" a white haired boy pushed himself from his desk in frustration. He grabbed his head in attempt of squeezing ideas from his stupid brain.  
"I'll never finish this at time!" he looked over his unfinished story/book and sighed.

"I need inspiration," he exclaimed and with a yawn stretched his arms over his head.

...

"Moyashi," a familiar voice startled him from his musing. He looked up to glare at the cobalt eyes that belonged to the ice-hot prince of the school, Kanda Yu. He felt his cheeks heat up and he shook inwardly to shake the blush, 'Why am i blushing?'  
"What? And the name's Allen, BaKanda," he was tired and didn't want to see the stoic male right now, especially if he blushed every time he saw him.  
"Che, again with that stupid writing?" all previous thoughts went away, 'That little arrogant bastard…'  
"Yes," he forced a mocking smile. "Not like you can do something like this with your non-existent brain-cells."

Kanda just tch'd and folded his arms, using his killer glare to kill him.

_Too bad it doesn't affect him..._

His eyes widened a bit, unnoticed by Kanda.

_Wait a moment…_

Kanda fumed, "The one without a brain is you, Moyashi."

_Maybe…_

"Huh! You can't even remember one word with two syllables. Now who's the idiot?"

_He would be perfect…_

"Why should I even bother remembering one scrawny, stupid and fat Moya-"

_My prayers were answered, God had just sent an inspiration to me…_

"Kanda," he stopped the elder's ranting. "I need your help."  
He got a raised brow in response, "Do you admit that you-"  
"No!" he frowned. "I just need some inspiration for my story and you'll be perfect for this."  
"And why is that?" the eyebrow rose even higher in suspicion.  
He chuckled, "It's not a romance if you are worried about that, BaKanda. Not like you'll work out in a romance with your socially awkward persona. You just have a similar personality to my antagonist and I need help with that part."  
"Che. And why should I help you?" he folded his arms in distaste.  
"Please~?" he made puppy-eyes and pouted at him. "I'll be your best friend~"  
"Che. Yeah right, like I need your friendship, baka."  
"Tch, and I was being nice and all," he pouted.  
Kanda eyed him for a bit before sighing and scowling, "Che, fine."  
Silver-gray eyes shot up in hope, "Really?" he couldn't help but feel a little bit smug.  
"Yes, really. Now shut up and tell me what to do, baka Moyashi."

Allen flinched, he didn't expect Kanda's voice to be so cold, but what did he expected from the 'Ice prince'? He felt a small pang of pain in his chest.  
"The name's Allen. Just tell me what you do normally for a day. After this, maybe I'll just follow you for a day, see how you react with people. Is that okay?"  
"Che, so you became a stalker, huh?"  
"Not at all, I wouldn't have wanted to stalk anyone, especially **_you_**," now he was getting pissed.  
"Che."  
"You don't even have a reply to shoot me down? Wow, that's new!" he mockingly rolled his eyes and closed his laptop.  
"Now, what do you do daily?"

...

After the bastard left, he yawned and went to his room. There, he made himself some herbal tea and crushed into his chair.  
He sipped a bit from his mug and sighed, 'This guy really need to get himself a life. He does nothing but train, eat his stupid soba and fight. _Really…_'  
He placed the mug on his desk and flipped into his bed, hugging the pillow and burying his face into it.  
'I'm starting to regret asking him for help…' he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_He placed his fingers on the keyboard, ready to start pouring his ideas to the laptop, when the computer jumped away from him.  
__'Huh?' he reached out again only for the laptop to jump away again.  
__'What's going on here? Get back here!' he ran after the laptop, feeling utterly idiotic.  
__He was about to stop for air when he clashed with a hard thing and fell back on his butt.  
__'Ouch, what was that…?' he looked up to see Kanda glaring at him, holding the laptop.  
__'**You can't even catch a stupid machine, baka Moyashi? You're so weak**'  
__'Weak? Who are you to call me weak?' he snarled.  
__'**Then show me and finish this stupid story already**'  
__The picture started to blur and he…_

Gray eyes shot open, the boy sat in his bed, face twisted in anger and confusion.  
'What the hell? What was this weird dream?' he then remembered Kanda's words and pulled on his hair, "You idiot! How is being weak connected to writing a story?! How stupid can you be?"

He sighed and glanced at his alarm clock…  
"GYAAAAAH!" he jumped from the bed and dressed fast in panic. It was already 7:45 A.M. and school starts in fifteen minutes!  
he rushed down and dressed himself fast and took a few buns to snack on the way top school and sprinted to the door.

When he shot the door open and was ready to sprint to school when he collided with a familiar material.  
"Do you enjoy my chest so much?" the same Kanda jerk scowled as Allen jumped back and rubbed his face that reddened a bit.  
Allen could feel his face heat up even further in embarrassment, 'How can he know about my dream that fast?' "'s not my fault you were here! What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Che, thought you wanted to stalk me for a whole day."  
"I did not wan- huh?" he was puzzled. "B-but aren't you late to school as well?"  
"Che, I have a car. Unlike some useless Moyashi."  
"For the last time, the name's Allen, A-L-L-E-N! And I'm not useless, BaKanda."  
"Don't call me that, Moyashi."  
"I will when you'll call me by my real name, _BaKanda_."  
"I'll kill you…"  
"Just get going, we're going to be late to school." Allen sled into the car before Kanda could reply to him and buckled in smugly.  
"Che, baka Moyashi," he was able to hear him mumble before entering as well into the car.

!

They sat at lunch in Kanda's normal table. It was deserted expect for two other teens.

"Wow, you finally managed to make another friend other then us. I'm so proud in you, Kanda." The only female in the group smiled at them when they sat down.  
Allen glanced at her and smiled back. She had long greenish-black hair tied into two pigtails that jumped when she went to hug Kanda, who surprisingly didn't push her but cursed and looked away.  
She wore the school uniform, black button up top with silver linings, accompanied with a really short same color skirt that showed her lean legs. She wore knee-high black boots with black stocking.

The other teen was a red-headed hyper male that wore a green scale-like bandanna and an eye-patch over his right eye. He wore the same school color theme only in a black opened jacket with a tight top underneath, black jeans and boots.

An amused emerald eye twinkled at him when the girl hugged Kanda. The male warped his arm around Allen, who squirmed uncomfortably.  
"Hi, little one. The name's the great Lavi Bookman, what's your name?"  
"_Uh… Allen Walker…_" he looked around nervously. "_Um… can you please let me **go**_?"  
"Oi, baka Usagi," they turned to the fuming male across them. "Let the baka Moyashi go before I decide to make a rabbit stew tonight."  
Lavi chuckled nervously, slowly retreated from him and sat next to the girl, who chuckled. Allen sighed in relief and looked at Kanda in confusion.  
"Um… thank you?"  
"Che."

The girl smiled and looked at him reaching out her hand to him, "Hello, Allen. My name is Leenalee Lee, nice to meet you."  
Allen smiled and held her hand, "A pleasure to meet you too."  
"Aww," Lavi pouted and jumped on Kanda. "Yu-chan, where did you find this adorable boy?"  
Kanda developed a twitch and Lavi found himself seeing the sharp edge of a sword.

Allen looked at Lavi and Kanda and peeked at Leenalee, who just ignored them, "Um... is it okay to leave them like this? Hell, since when Kanda even **had** a sword? Is it even legal?"  
Leenalee laughed, "Its normal. Kanda won't really kill him, see?" she pointed at Kanda who sheathed his sword and sat back, took the chopsticks and resumed eating his soba.  
Allen raised an eye brow, what did he get himself into? He just wanted an inspirati-  
"I'll be right back," he remembered about his stomach when said organ released a loud growl, which made the trio look at him. He laughed nervously and ran to the counter.

A few minutes later, and the trio dropped their jaws as Allen returned with a cart full of food.  
"Um… Allen?" Leenalee leaned toward him worryingly. "Are you sure you can eat all of this?"  
Allen smiled meekly and sat down and proceeded to consume the enormous amount of food.  
In no time at all, he sighed in delight and wiped his face, all the dishes sparkly clean.  
Leenalee and Lavi's faces were shocked while Kanda's was disgusted.  
"You're disgusting, Moyashi."  
Allen shot him a glare and piled his plates, "Well, thank you, Jerk. I'll see you later." He huffed and went to return them.

Leenalee looked at Lavi, with returned sly happiness. Lavi hopped in his place, "Yu-chan~ why didn't you tell me you had a boyfri-" a glare silenced him.  
'The glare right now is _really_ deadly' he noted and smiled inwardly. "Don't call me that, baka Usagi, unless you want to die **now**. And the Moyashi is **not** my boyfriend."  
"Then why does he hang out around you?" Leenalee tilted her head in curiosity.  
"Che. The baka needs some stupid ideas for his story and had found me **_similar_** to his bad guy, so he wanted to see how I act around people and use them."  
Lavi and Leenalee snorted, "And you let him?"  
"Che, he was annoying, so I did it to get him off my back."  
"I don't know… to me it seems like you have a small crush on him?" Leenalee asked more then stated because she didn't want to test her immunity against his threats.  
"I do-"  
"Hello, I'm back. Did I miss something?" Allen sat down quietly and moved his gaze at the trio. "What?"  
"You write a story?" he nodded, confused.  
"Wait a minute…" Lavi stared at him. "Are you that genius boy that everyone talks about? The only one on a scholarship here?"

Allen sled down his chair, trying to hide himself, "I-I_** guess** so_…"  
"How awesome!" Lavi glomped him. "I'm a genius as well, but I'm too lazy to try to get a scholarship. You're really something, Moyashi-chan~"  
"Who're you calling Moyashi?! The name's Allen, A-L-L-E-N!" he pouted.  
The bell rang and saved him the trouble of these morons. He took his bag and grabbed Kanda's hand, "We need to move to our next class, BaKanda." He waved them goodbye and pulled Kanda along.

Leenalee and Lavi blinked at the dust that trailed the place the duo were just in. They looked at each other and smirked.  
'Yep, he defiantly likes him…'

!

At the end of the day, Allen and Kanda sat on a bench at the park, Kanda scowling and Allen typing on his laptop.  
"Are you finished yet, Moyashi?"  
Allen didn't answer him, too consumed in his writing. Kanda twitched and snatched the laptop from his grip.  
"Hey!" Allen blindly tried to get it back, flailing his arms. His eyes covered by a strong hand, managing to keep him in place.  
"I'm talking to you, baka!"  
"Give. It. Back!"  
"No."  
Allen stopped struggling, and the confused elder released him, only for the former to jump forward and try to snatch the laptop.  
"Oi-" he was interrupted by warm lips closing on his.

Allen and Kanda's eye widened up in shock, one arm stretched to the laptop. The other stretched back to avoid the arm. Two hands on each other, two chests pressed together and two lips connected.  
They jumped back and while Allen started to mumble apologizes and hold his lips protectively, Kanda just stood there, frozen. Only one word escaped his lips -  
"Shit."  
"Kanda?" Allen looked up to see his laptop handed to him. He looked higher and saw a small blush adoring the frowning male.  
"Just take it, baka Moyashi," he narrowed his eyes.  
"T-thank you, g-good day…" he hesitantly took it and walked away, his heart thumping fast.

()()()

Back in his room, he fell on his bed and touched his lips. He blinked and shook his head, 'What am I thinking? It was an accident and I don't like him at all. He's a jerk, an 'ice prince', an idiot bastard etc. etc…' he sighed and opened the offending machine. He started to type unconsciously, and when his gaze cleared, he'd found himself reading a _not so appropriate_ story…  
"GAH!" he erased the whole part and focused, 'Story, story…'

[][][]

'I give up,' he barely wrote a sentence, all his mind is jumbled with thoughts not connected to the story.  
"Not even half-way through, what am I going to do? I lost my only link for an idea…"

_Warm lips, a broad chest pressed onto his, cobalt eyes wide in shock gaze into his eyes-_

"NO! Stop thinking about this right **now**!"

_Warm hand underneath his own-_

He screamed and grabbed his head, "I'm not falling for this bastard. This is only my hormones going wild!"

_He felt a pang of pain in his chest-_

"I'm… not…" he fell asleep, fatigue washing him.

**_You're, Allen Walker…_**

_Mana…_

When he opened his eyes, the sunlight rays sneaked through the curtains and blinded his eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, shielding them from the sun.  
'What a weird dream I had. Why did I dream of Mana? Especially if it's about Kanda?'  
Then yesterday's events flashed in his mind and he groaned, "Great, even Mana thinks I'm in love with that stupid arrogant bastard."

He recalled the way Kanda was scowling and shouting at Lavi to release him and smiled a bit, 'Maybe he does care a bit about me? No, I'm probably just a naïve child to believe in this nonsense.'  
He then glanced at his clock and frowned, 6:30 A.M., too early. He groaned and dragged his legs from the bed and went to make himself some tea.

He dressed up and sipped from the mug, he sighed in content and sled into his chair.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He furrowed his brows and suspiciously approached the door.  
"Who is it?" he called.  
"Che." 'Kanda?'  
"Kanda?"  
"Che. Who else?"

Allen hurryingly opened the door to find himself in the face of the same stoic moron he was ranting inwardly all night.  
"What's wrong?" he frowned but invited Kanda in.

Kanda walked in a fast pace with folded arms and sat gracefully on the chair and drank from the mug.  
Allen blushed and pouted, "That was rude of you, Kanda. Don't just come in and drink from my tea."  
"It's good," he ignored him and finished the tea. He glared at him and scowled.  
"Thank you, I guess?"  
Kanda rolled his eyes, "Sorry."  
"Huh?" 'Did he just apologize?'  
"I'm not repeating this, baka Moyashi."  
"The name's Allen. But it's my fault, Kanda. I was careless and… it probably was disgusting to you."  
"Che," now he could swear he saw Kanda blush a bit. "_It wasn't_."  
He looked up in shock, "Really?"  
"Che. Not repeating."

A smile sneaked his way to his face before he realized it. When he realized, he'd tried to cover it, but the smile refused to go away.  
"Che, no need to hide. Did you finish the story, Baka?"  
"No, but I think I'm about to, Kanda."  
He looked up to see the smirking Kanda pressing his lips to his. His eyes widened a bit before closing and he pressed back, smiling smugly inwardly.

:):):)

The laptop the next day was opened by the teen and while a familiar dark shadow hovered over him, he wrote the last sentence.  
_'Sometimes, the last page of the story is only the beginning…'_

_When I'll find you, we'll finish what we did only half-way, our love…_

End.

* * *

there you go, hope you enjoyed.

see ya next theme ^^


	6. only human

here is the 6th theme, enjoy

p.s. don't own and probably won't own :_;

* * *

Rating: T

Theme six: Only human

Day: 11

Warning: Character's death

* * *

**_Summery: "I'm not god." The voice cried in despair. "I'm not his apostle." The voice was crying in hoplessness. "I'm not an angel or a devil."_**

_"I'm a child, only a mere human."_

Allen looked outside the window to see the setting sun on the far horizon and sighed. Today was such a tiring day.

Lavi, Bookman and Leenalee were on a mission, Miranda and Krory disappeared somewhere and Komui was sleeping in his office.

_He was **so** tired_, he sighed again. He heard footsteps and raised his head to see a silhouette approaching him.  
Malcom C. Rouvelier neared him with his arms behind his back as usual, a cocky grin on his facial appearance.  
"What do you need, Rouvelier?"  
The hateful man narrowed his eyes at him, "I would be _very_ careful as to what I say if I was in your place, Walker.  
He didn't have the will to hear to nonsense right now, he was so _tired now_, "_Yes~_?"  
"I see that it doesn't help. You seem to want to disobey every word I say."  
'No, I'm just very tired and _very_ annoyed right now,' "No, sir. Can you just say what you want and get it over with? I had a really bad day already, nothing can ruin it even further."  
"Really?" _now_ he looked smug. "Then I think that you won't protest if I say that I want you to hunt some Noah right now for me?"  
"Huh?"

_Excuse me?_

"You heard me, Walker. You're setting on a mission tomorrow to draw all of the Noah there is and defeat them."  
"I can't, I'm not that strong!" Allen exclaimed, but Rouvelier had already exited the room.

Allen furiously ripped the pillows and screamed into the mattress.  
Is that man mad? Or he doesn't trust him that much that he would send him on a suicidal mission to take them down? Does he hate him **that** much? His body won't take it much longer~

The day had just turned worse to him.

* * *

_He just was so **tired**._

* * *

The next morning, Allen stood on the train stop, thoughts flowing around.

'How am I even going to _draw_ them to me? I can't just flash some fire crackers and hope for the best.'

He was startled from his musing as the train whistled and stopped at the station. He boarded the train and entered his reserved compartment. When he settled in, he curled into a ball on one of the benches, face grimaced in sadness and pain.  
'Will I ever be able to see my friends again? That asshole won't let me return until I finish that stupid mission. Maybe I'll meet them somewhere and they will help me? I sure do hope so… I won't hold that long anyway…  
_I wonder what Kanda is doing right now?_'

...

Kanda was furious, did they had just sent his baka Moyashi to his death? Apparently they did, because a fucking asshole was smugly ordering his fucking dog to go and fetch him some sweets.  
"No, Kanda." Komui must have known him too well, damn. "You'll only get in trouble."  
"I don't care. Moyashi is not strong enough to bring down **one** Noah, how he will win against **thirteen** of them?!"  
"You're underestimating Allen."  
"No, I'm not," if only they knew.

Allen's body was turning up against him, only he knew that. He saw how doing simple tasks became harder for him to accomplish. How his smile became more and more fake each day that was passing. How no one seemed to notice his cries amidst the passing nights. How everyone ignored his pleas for help. And now this fucking retard who doesn't know shit about fighting is using him as a disposable trash? He couldn't take it anymore.

"Give me a mission."  
Komui eyed him before sighing and smiling bitterly, "I'll give you the same mission as Allen. Go and kill some Noah, Kanda."  
"Che. With pleasure," Kanda exited the room.

'Please save Allen,' Komui prayed to no one.

...

Allen went down at the stop in the city where his father's grave lied in peace. He climbed the hill to the lone grave next to an aging willow tree. Allen sat in front of the grave, knees pulled to his chest, a bitter smile adoring his face.

"Hi, Mana. How are you doing?" he looked up to the tree and then sighed and reverted his gaze to the grave.  
"I'm fine, no need to worry about me," he reached out with the shaking left hand to touch the grave when fatigue washed over him.  
'I really don't have long, huh?' he snuggled to the cold stone before falling in and out of consciousness, curled on the grave.

...

Kanda knew that Allen went to visit his father's grave to say goodbye. He once asked the boy about his father and he was met with a smile.

_"His dead and buried in a hill, where master had found me."  
__"Where is it?"  
__"Interested, Kanda?"  
__"Che."  
__"Well, he's buried in…"_

He was going to that same place, he was sure of it. He had a feeling in his stomach that told him so.

When he reached the place, mere hours after the white-haired exorcist reached the same place, he was surprised to see said boy curled next to the grave.  
"You baka!" he knelt down and shook his shoulder.  
Allen didn't move, and Kanda checked his heart.

It still beats, but... '_Much slower then normal_'

He inwardly panicked and picked the boy up, rushing to the nearest inn to the hill.  
When he made it to the room, he placed Allen on the bed and checked his forehead. He was burning and he knew that it wasn't a normal cold.  
'Shit, why had it deteriorated that fast?'  
He tucked him into the sheets and went to get wash cloth and water.

Allen groaned in his sleep and was delirious from the fever, but his hand twitched as if wanting to transform and fight.

Kanda was standing next to the door, leaning on the wall.

'When did I start to care about him? When did I start noticing all of this?' those thoughts appeared every time he saw the Moyashi shake in pain or hid his red eyes from lack of sleep and tears or struggled to smile for his friends. Now... he didn't care because at the end, the Moyashi needed him right _now_.

He scowled and entered the room to find said boy's innocence floating across the room, hovering over Moyashi.  
"What are you doing, Baka?"  
The mask turned to him, and Kanda noticed that Allen was still asleep, his face redder then before and he was panting heavily.  
The mask looked at him sadly, as if saying that his efforts are futile.  
"Shut up and help Moyashi, don't look at me like this."  
The mask's eyes gleamed in sadness and the innocence disappeared. Kanda shook his head and knelt next to the bed.  
He soaked the cloth and replaced it on the burning forehead, wiping away sweaty bangs.

...

After a few hours, Allen hesitantly opened his eyes and stared at Kanda, he then smiled a bit. The moonlight making him glow more ethereally then before.

When he opened his mouth, Kanda placed a finger on his mouth, hushing him.  
"Don't talk, you need to rest," Kanda mumbled, blush creeping to his cheeks.  
The white-haired teen shook his head and intertwined their fingers, "Thank you, Kanda."  
"Baka, I told you not to talk," Kanda held back and kissed them. Allen turned redder, making the fever to look worse.  
"Shut up, BaKanda."  
"Che."

_Silence…_

Kanda closed his eyes when a choked voice reached to his ears, "I'm going to die soon, Kanda."

His eyes snapped open and he looked up to Allen, which silver tears now trickled down his cheeks.  
"I-is it normal for me to be scared?" he closed his eyes and gripped Kanda's shirt with his free hand.  
Kanda's eyes soften up and he embraced the tearing teen, "Its normal, Baka. You're only a human after all."  
"A human, huh? Never heard that one before," Allen couldn't but snicker at the irony.  
"Why?"

Allen's eyes turned solemn. He gazed away, as if recalling a story, "Usually it's 'Monster', 'Freak', 'Demon'. After wards, it had become 'Savior', 'God's apostle', 'Exorcist'. Now it's 'Traitor', 'Noah', 'Monster'. I never was a mere '**_Human_**' to anybody." He paused to cough, "It's nice."  
Kanda scowled, "You're human, Moyashi. No matter what everyone is saying, you **are** human."

_Silence..._

"Kanda?" Allen's voice became quieter.  
"Hmm?"  
Allen closed his eyes, snuggling to the warmth of Kanda. "I'm so tired... I think I'll go to sleep for a while now, okay?"  
Kanda felt a tear falling down his cheek as he embraced the boy harder and smiled a small smile, "Rest now, Baka. Rest how much as you like."

Allen smiled genuinely and laid still, a peaceful face adoring him.

...

Kanda just sat there for a while, the cold body of his once comrade in his arms. He was crying and murmuring things into the cold ear. At the end, he stood up with sober face and with Allen in his arms. He took one glance around the room and jumped from the window into the night.

...

"I see… thank you very much, Kanda…" Komui placed down the phone and rested his head on his folded palms, tears trickling down.  
'I guess I need to be happy he'd founded peace at last, but I'm feeling as I'd just lost my son. Why did it have to be him, god?'

"Big brother?" he looked up to see a worried-looking Leenalee holding a cup of coffee for him. He delivered her a sad smile and stood up.  
"I need to announce something for everyone, Leenalee," he patted her head.

...

"Is everyone present?" nods and murmurs of 'yeah's greeted him as he smiled bitterly, 'I wonder how many will really care about the death of Allen?'  
"I have something grave to tell you - Kanda had called me yesterday to tell me that Allen Walker has finally found peace in his bed."

A scream alarmed them, and they saw Leenalee falling to her knees, crying.  
"No! Allen can't… **why**?! H-he's just sixteen!"

The finders cried for the boy who had politely greeted them in the mornings, for the kind boy who helped everyone, who didn't care about their status' difference. The boy had captured everone's heart.

Lavi stood by and tried to keep his tears from escaping. After all… a Bookman has to stay neutral.

Miranda and Krory cried into each over's shoulders. Allen was the first one to show them kindness and friendship.

Komui excused himself and fled to the big hall, where he stood in front of the altar.  
He took down his beret and bowed his head,

"Welcome home, Allen. May you find peace at last."

...

Kanda stood in front of two graves, the newer one was marble white and these were the words carved in:

_Here lies Allen Walker._

_A comrade._

_A friend._

_A warrior._

_A hero._

**_A human._**

_May he rest in peace._

End.

* * *

A/n: I was almost crying while writing this. My throat was dry and I felt pain there.

I'm about to cry again, why did I kill Allen?!

if any one cried, don't cry. i promise you a lot of him next theme.

so on to the next one to quickly dry the tears of poor ones.

see ya ^^


	7. coming home

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!_**

the Yullen week has come to a closure *sob* why?

*perk up* but that doesn't mean that Allen and Kanda won't be together, because they're so AWESOME and SO CUUUUTE together!

enjoy~ *singing crazily*

p.s. not mine~ *singing sadly*

* * *

Pairing: Yullen!

Rating: T

Theme: Coming home

Day: 13

Warning: fighting?

* * *

**_Summery: He was going to survive, survive until he'll be able to find the way back, the way back to _him.**

* * *

SLASH

The tree next to him fell down. He jumped from his place and nearly avoided the sharp branches.

A man with a huge sword stood behind the dust. A huge grin adorned the mask and a top hat covered with striped balls stood above pointy ears and spectacles that hid evil gold eyes.  
"You won't get away from us, Kanda Yu."

The young male only snarled at him. He unsheathed his katana and pointed it at him.  
"You're not getting me, Earl. I'm going to escape wherever you'll like it or not.

The Earl cackled and two silhouettes appeared at the two sides of the boy. Kanda cursed and dodged one attack of dark purple butterflies. Then he slashed the shadow appearing next to him only to be assaulted from behind. The attack sent him to the nearest tree, which fortunately stopped him, but left deep scratches in his back.  
"Now would you come back quietly?" the Earl landed in front of him.

Kanda knew that he won't get out of this alive, but he promised _him_ that he'll return home. He stood up and pointed again his sword at the grinning maniac before him.  
"I'll not come with you, I'm going home."

Allen sat at the porch on his rocking chair, reading the newspaper. He sighed and looked up to the sunset and took down his reading glasses.  
'I guess he won't return today, huh?' he was waiting for a few years for an empty promise.

_I'll come back, wait for me and don't move. I'll come to get you, I promise!_

'_Liar_.'  
He glanced at the small golem that flew toward him and smiled softly, "Hello, Timcanpy. What news you had brought me today?"  
The golem nestled himself in his snowy hair and bit on it. Allen winched and yanked the golem in annoyance.  
"Timacanpy! I told you not to do it."  
Timcanpy ignored him and flipped his wings. Allen's eyes widened up and he stood up, "You've got something about Kanda?"

The golem nodded and opened his mouth, a projector showing of a map with a green dot moving in it.  
"You'd finally found his wavelength? Great! Now I can finally look for him."

He jumped from the porch and rushed into the house. A few minutes later he showed up again with his green brown dress shirt and pants, a bag with all necessities, and two short swords.  
"Here I come, Kanda."

He crawled into the cave he'd found a few days ago. He knew it could only be temporarily, until the Earl and the Noah will find it and he'll be forced to find another hideout.  
He sighed and leaned on the wall, a light layer of sweat covering his body and wetting his clothes. He took them off and hang them on a thick branch he'd found in it when he'd found the place.

He really couldn't do it anymore, he wanted to get away from them already and be able to get to his house where Allen is waiting for him.  
'Unless he got tired of waiting and had found someone else to be with… no, he wouldn't do it. This is Moyashi, he'd stay until he'll die or something like this, this Baka.'

He fished from the hanged clothes a few of berries and a small dead squirrel. He used his sword to cut them and took out a bowl and a bit of water. He ate them raw, used to eating like this after years of that and drank the water slowly.

He traced the tattered clothes and closed his eyes, sitting in a meditation position.

_Four years since he'd seen his Moyashi…_

Allen dived under the trees and jumped over animals. He ran fast and didn't stop only to check his whereabouts and to drink a bit.

As night fell, he looked around and spotted three shadows moving and hid behind a tree.  
The shadows appeared to be three people, one short and one tall thin and one medium fat. Whispers reached the alarmed boy's ears.  
"How long are we going to just chase him around until we just catch him and bring him back?" the short one, which sounded like a little girl, whined.  
The fat one chuckled in a chuckle that sent shivers down his spine, "Road, The time for this is closing near. The minute we'll find his lover boy, he'll come back willingly."

'Who're they talking about? And who's the lover boy?'

The girl jumped on the fat male and laughed, "He won't be away for long then, ne? Kanda Yu that is." She gazed into his direction, and he swore he felt her gaze lingering on him before moving away.  
The tall one sighed, "Then I'll proceed to find that lover boy."  
The fat male nodded and the tall one disappeared.

Allen stood behind that tree for what it seemed like ages before the other two also disappeared. After he checked again to find no one, only then he'd let himself slide down the tree and release a loud sigh of relief.  
'I'm so glad they didn't find me. So 'lover boy' is me, and they want me to get Kanda back? Never! They'll never get him if I can do something about it."  
He called Timcanpy and charged out again.

_Four years since he'd seen his BaKanda…_

Kanda opened his eyes, remembering the dream about old times with Moyashi.

_They both sitting on the porch, Allen curled in Kanda's lap, purring like a kitten as Kanda scratched behind his ears.  
__They both cutting woods for the fire-wood and for the new table they wished to build again.  
__They both in bed, panting after their nightly activities. Allen snuggling into his chest, stroking the broad chest and murmuring sweet words to his neck.  
__They both out in the forest, picking up berries. Allen teaching him how to find the good ones and how to use the stones to kill small animals they'd found for dinner._

Tears filled his eyes, but he wiped them away and wore a scowl. Nowadays, he won't smile even a bit and either scowl or frown.

He collected his things and went out, ready to find a closer hideout to his home.  
'Don't worry, Moyashi. I'll get back to you, soon enough.'

He didn't notice three people on the branch, smirking as he ran into the trees.

Allen groaned in frustration, he had called Timcanpy several times, but the stupid golem didn't return to him, **again**.  
'I can't find Kanda like this.'

He looked around the forest and sighed, remembering old times with his lover.

_Kanda teaching him how to make and shoot an arrow at the dear and how to cook the damn thing.  
__Kanda showing him different ways to find trails and how to identify them.  
__Kanda helping him sew the shirt he'd ruined.  
__Kanda yelling at him for getting lost, **again**…_

Allen smiled despite the want to cry and hugged the nearest tree he stumbled into. He sled down onto his knees and tears rolled down his cheeks. He chocked on a sob and hugged himself.  
'Why does everyone seem to want to separate us from each other?'

_"Disgusting," his mother and father yelled at him as he was strained by other town people. "Freak."  
__"How can you look like this and still call yourself a human?" someone slapped him. He chocked a sob and looked up to gaze at his parents' eyes.  
__"Mama, Papa," he chocked as their eyes hardened in hatred and disgust. "Help me…"_

_Another slap, only this time his parents._

_A different person kicked him in the stomach hard, making him cough and gasp.  
__More people came and kicked him and punched him, and he was about to give up for the darkness, when a familiar voice echoed._

_"**Stop it!**" he looked at the owner of the voice and almost smiled in hope.  
__Kanda Yu, his secret boyfriend, stood there. His arms were folded and he was glaring daggers at everyone.  
__"How can you even **think** of killing him?" he snatched Allen away and held him protectively.  
__His parents tried to separate them, "Get away from this monster, Yu."  
__"Don't call him that, you morons." He held him tighter. A fifteen year boy in front of too many adults. He didn't have a chance._

_"Yu… run… leave me alone…" he managed to whisper in pain.  
__Kanda scowled, "No way, baka Moyashi. I'm getting you out of here." He picked him up and looked at the adults.  
__"You may think that he's a monster because of his hair and arm, but you are missing the real Moyashi in this whole mess. And because of that, you're going to lose him and me forever. I, Kanda Yu and Allen's boyfriend, am taking him away from you, the real monsters."_

_With that, he turned and ran into the woods._

A rustle alarmed him and he looked up to see a male staring down at him.  
The man had long dark bluish hair tied in a pony tail, tattered clothes and a sword. The male was too familiar and he was in trance.

"Moyashi?" an older, but still familiar voice echoed in his ears. He stood up and reached his arms out hesitantly in hope.  
"Yu? Is that really you?" he barely whispered, afraid to shatter this so seemingly dream.  
The male stepped into the light, and extremely known Asian features that came out from his dreams showed up.

He threw himself into the surprised arms of the one he longed so long to be with and cried into his chest.  
"Yu! I'm so glad I'd found you. I was looking for _days_, where were you all this time?"  
"Moyashi…" Kanda warped hesitantly his arms around him, although the minute he hugged him, his arms tightened up and he buried his face in Allen's snowy hair.  
"What are you doing here, baka? I told you to wait for me…"  
"But I was so worried, and I haven't seen you in so many years. I was going insane there! So the minute Timcanpy had found something on your whereabouts, I rushed to see you."

Kanda sighed but smiled for the first time in four years, "I'm so glad to see you again, Allen." He lifted his chin and kissed him slowly. Allen smiled and warped his arms around his neck.

At the end, they separated for air, when Kanda remembered the Noah and the Earl and dived behind a tree.  
"Yu?"  
"Shh, I'm hiding from these people who had tried to take me four years ago."  
"Are they tall, short and fat?" Allen remembered about his nightly encounter.  
"How did you know?" Kanda was scared they'd found him before he did…  
"I saw them while I was hiding behind a tree at night. Are those the people you were trying to protect me from?"  
He nodded and hugged him tighter, "I'm not letting them get you. Not now, not ever."

Kanda never thought that this day would ever come, he was finally holding his little Moyashi. Although taller and paler, the boy still has his usual green brown clothes, the breath-taking snow white hair, the same cute face and his curious little deformed arm.

He buried his face deeper into the long lost hair and inhaled the fresh smell of snow and mint.  
'I'm so happy to see you again, my love,' he couldn't voice his feeling anymore after years of secrecy. But he repeated it so many times in his head, that he was sure Allen received it in his heart.

Allen smiled when he saw Kanda's concentrated face. He knew that all these years had changed his lover, Kanda was already a little asocial, but now it went to the extreme. But when he saw him mumbling something, he smiled and traced his chin. Cobalt eyes looked at him in question and he kissed him to show his reply to his thoughts.  
They curled at the base of the tree, whispering each other small words to comfort each other.

"Found you, little lovers," a dark voice startled them. They looked up and saw the Noah staring at them smugly.  
Allen hugged Kanda protectively and snarled at them, "You'll not have us. Now leave us alone."  
The tall one laughed, "I see we have a feisty one here. The name's Tyki Mikk, and you're coming with us."  
The little girl, Road, hopped and stood in front of Allen, her eyes gleaming with a sadistic light.  
"How cute! I'll have so much fun torturing you," she was about to hug Allen, only for Kanda to push him away from her.  
"Don't touch him, Noah."

She pouted but then grinned and grabbed Allen's arms, pulling him to her. Tyki jumped to her and restrained the flailing male.  
Kanda growled at them, unsheathing his sword, "Let him go, **now**!"  
The Earl cackled and took Allen from Tyki, as if taunting Kanda, "You know what to do if you want him back."  
He covered Allen's mouth as he started protesting, and whispered into his ear, sending a shiver of disgust down his spine, "_Be a good boy and we will be merciful and give him a lighter torture._"

Allen felt anger bubble from inside of him, filling his body and he could almost feel them pouring over the tips of his left hand's fingers.  
'_You'll not hurt him… not after all these years when I'd finally managed to find him..._'

The Earl felt his arm, the one holding Allen's left arm burn and released him with a restrained cry. Tyki and Road saw him holding his arm and rushed to him.

Kanda used this opportunity and snatched his lover back. Allen hugged him tightly, slightly confused about what just happened.

The Earl looked and glared at Allen, "_I see… no wonder…_" he took off his sleeve and uncovered a burnt and still smoking arm.

The boy's eyes widened up in fear, 'Did I just do this? Is this my curse?'  
'How did Moyashi do it?' Kanda looked in awe at the boy trembling in his arms.  
"Moyashi? What's wrong?"  
"I'm a monster, I'm cursed…" Allen muttered, eyes glued to the burnt arm.

The Earl, although still wore the grinning mask, seemed to be frowning, "Kanda Yu, seemed like you'd found yourself an angel. Great job, ironically, for a no one like you.'

'A what?'

'And it seemed like whenever you're together, I won't be able to get you." He motioned to the other two and disappeared. _"But when one of you will die, I'll get the other,"_ The voice lingered behind.

Kanda looked at Allen, and he looked at him. For a while, they just stood there, until Allen looked down."I guess I'm truly curs-" he was silenced by a pair of lips pressed to his own.

He closed his eyes and let a single drop fall. Kanda embraced him and kissed his tears and took gently the left arm and kissed it softly as well.  
"You're not cursed. If anything, I'm blessed. If that bastard was right, you're an angel," now he smiled cheekily. "And I have you all to myself."  
Allen blushed. He laughed a bit and smiled slyly at him, "Oh? Isn't it the opposite way?"

Kanda rolled his eyes and picked Allen up in a bridal style, eliciting a gasp and a protest from his lover.  
Kanda kissed his temple, "Let's go home, _Allen_."  
Allen froze but then sighed and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, relaxing into the strong arms, "Yes… let's go home, Yu."

Kanda nodded and walked between the woods toward their home.

_I'm coming home, to my love who's waiting there for me…_

End.

* * *

well... i guess that a goodbye then.

unless i'll write a new year's eve story.

actually, i wrote one! *take out the laptop* it's _all~_ here.

see ya tonight ^^


	8. bonus - new year's eve

here's a little story for all my faithful readers who're probably looking for stories of new year right now.

love you all and please review.

enjoy ^^

p.s. not owning it probably means i won't own it the whole year *cries in my emo corner*

* * *

A Bonus – a New Year's story for our lovely couple.

Warning: fluff, lots of fluff (so that means OOC ;P)

* * *

**_People say that if you kiss at the New Year's Eve at midnight exactly, you'll be together with your love for the whole year._**

Allen groaned, the minute he'd heard this rumor, his mind has been running around trying to find ways to make his stuck up samurai boyfriend to kiss him at that night.

He knew, of course, that Kanda hated displays of affection, _especially_ in public. But, he sulked, he really wanted to do this one thing for once. He can be selfish for once, no?

Kanda, of course, refused.  
"Che, I'm not kissing you, baka Moyashi."  
Of course, he tried to amend for that statement that night.  
_Well… he kind of succeeded…_

Leenalee, as usual, tried to console him.  
"You know, Allen, you cannot let him control you like this. Tell him that you cannot stand it anymore- that you had enough of acting as if you're hiding your relationship. I'm worried about _you_, you're too considerate of people to seek your own happiness."  
_He knew that, but **still**_…

Lavi… Was an idiot (Actually... when he _isn't_?).  
"You can always kiss me, Moyashi," he winked and immediately regretted.  
Well… he was staying over at the hospital for the week…  
_Oops…_

* * *

_Five days until New Year's Eve_

Allen sat in his room, knees pulled to his chest. He rested his chin on them and sighed, "Why can't he for once not shy from everyone and just go with my whims? Is it too bothersome? Then why does he date me?"  
Tears welled up in his eyes and wiped them quickly to not raise suspicions.  
'I can't start crying like a baby. If he'll see me, he **_will_** call me a baby forever.'  
He flipped open his cell-phone and chuckled quietly as he spotted a message from Leenalee.

_'Tell Kanda how you feel, Allen. I'm cheering you, fight!'  
_'How nice of her…'

* * *

_One day for New Year's Eve_

Kanda has been acting weird lately, he'd been avoiding him more then usual. He'd tried to flare him up and argue as usual, but Kanda would just sigh and go away.  
He was frustrated, what the hell is going on?  
He was going to ask him **now!**

Kanda didn't answer. Instead, he just tch'd and folded his arms.  
"Who cares? I just have some things to do. I'll tell you if it'll be necessary, bye."  
With that, he turned and left without another word.

He wanted to cry. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion, but instead he was angry at himself for raising this stupid idea of the kiss.  
'This is what happens when I'm trying to be a little selfish,' he sulked.

* * *

_New Year's Eve_

He was at his limit.

Kanda told him that he need to go somewhere and will return late.  
So he was left with a lone dinner and a lone wind slapping in his face as he walked outside, looking at the couples going toward the park.

He really wanted to have their first New Year's Eve to be special, bur he just _had_ to ruin it with his plans of the kiss.  
'How can a small kiss ruin everything?  
"Moyashi!" he turned around and saw Kanda walking toward him, holding a bag.  
'What is he doing here?'

"Here," he handed Allen the bag.  
He opened the bag and was surprised to see a small box. He looked up and saw Kanda blushing a bit under his scarf, "Just open it, baka."

He smiled softly and opened the box, eyes widening up.  
A silver flower adorned by a delicate snowflake.  
'Beautiful, how did he manage to afford this thing?'  
"I'm sorry for avoiding you these last few days," Kanda smiled briefly and embraced him.  
He held him tightly and thanked him so many times for this amazing gift.

_The clock rang eleven._

Kanda released him and grabbed his arm. Surprised by the gesture, he was pulled toward the park.  
He was utterly confused when Kanda, instead going left into the crowded park, he went right to the hill.  
He was about to ask where are they going when Kanda stopped and gestured him to sit down. Confused, he complied with him.

They sat down, Allen resting his head on Kanda's shoulder. Allen played gently with the flower and smiled softly.  
Kanda eyed him and unwrapped his scarf and rewrapped it around them both.  
He looked up and saw shining cobalt eyes staring at him, and he saw a small smile playing at the sides of his mouth.  
He hesitantly raised his fingers to brush these lips and was replied with a raised brow.  
He shot him a glare and continued until Kanda just rolled his eyes and kissed his fingers, covering them with his own fingers.  
Allen blushed and buried himself in the scarf.

"It's almost midnight," a low voice startled him.  
He looked up to Kanda and tilted his head in confusion. Kanda shook a bit in amusement and shook his head.  
"You'll understand when the bell rings."

* * *

_A minute till New Year_

Allen was almost on his tips as excitement washed him. He glanced at Kanda, who seemed to be a bit nervous.  
"I'm fine. Come back here, baka," he pulled him back to him, cheeks a bit red.

_TEN..._

'Oh, the countdown starts'

_NINE_...

Allen looked at Kanda, maybe he should just steal a kiss…

_FIVE_...

_FOUR_...

_THREE_...

_TWO_...

_ ONE_…

Kanda pulled Allen into a kiss.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

When they broke, Kanda smirked at the tomato red Allen.  
"Happy New Year, Moyashi."

Allen pouted, still blushing.

"The name's Allen, BaKanda!"

End.

* * *

well, that's our little corner of cheesiness *smiles smugly* those two love birds just cannot have enough for each other. i mean look at the past two weeks, they were crawling at each other every minute they had *giggle evilly* i wonder what will happen if we'll just lock them in the closet *imagining XXXX (move your children's eyes away)*

*sobbing* i love you guys, see ya in my next story. and if you hadn't read one of my others stories, go and check them out - they're not the best, but are not the worst either! _hopefully..._


End file.
